


Stay

by Chopped_Salad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character Death(s), Running Away, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: Pearl loses herself after Rose's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading, I love all ya'll so much! If you are on edge about suicidal thoughts then I wouldn't read this.

Pearl had been sure that it had been at least a day since her death, yet it felt like it happened only a moment ago. Everytime Pearl would think about it she would break into harsh, echoing sobs. Everything felt dull and numb, she couldn’t feel anything besides a stabbing poke in her chest and burning wetness dripping down her cheeks. It wasn’t fair, she shouldn’t have died. Pearl’s mind would rewind these thoughts over and over again, she couldn’t turn them off. She could still see Rose’s soft eyes watching her as she ran away and could still hear Steven’s first cries. 

Pearl rested on the branch of a large, twisted blossom tree which faced the land that she once fought for and the sky that she would see everyday for the rest of her immortality. It was her and Rose’s favorite tree, they would spend hours there discussing strategy and watching the clouds; moments like those were the ones Pearl would never let go of. She hugged her knees close and watched the sky flash blurs of orange and pink as the sun set. 

The lithe gem wondered what had happened to her gem counterparts. Did Garnet unfuse? Did Amethyst run away like her? As much as Pearl hoped they were okay, she knew that they weren’t. They had known Rose almost as long as she had, If only she could help them. It didn’t matter however, grief is inevitable, it awaits you no matter what path you take. Pearl could only imagine how Greg felt like, but that wasn’t in her best interest to think about. 

The sun was gone by then, stars started to rise out of the blue. How could they twinkle and shine when someone dear had just died? Even if they were just bright gases she couldn’t help but feel that they were better than her, Homeworld certainly was. Pearl wondered daily what was going on up there without her, and maybe that she should've stayed on Homeworld and shouldn’t have fought for this pointless planet. But it wasn’t pointless because Rose loved every part of it and that’s what made it so special. 

“I am the pointless one,” Pearl thought, “I’m just a pearl.”

No one really cared for her, did they? It wouldn’t matter if she was gone, maybe the team would be better without her. Amethyst wouldn’t miss her and Garnet wouldn’t care, she had been a bother. Rose was really the only one who cared for her, so what was her purpose? She was basically Rose’s pearl, even if she belonged to no one. Rose was her everything when she was nothing. Without an everything in her life, what was the purpose of even living?

Pearl dropped from the tree and fell roughly onto the sharp grass, scratching her knees; she winced but ignored the pain to the best of her ability. She stood and trudged to the end of the cliff, looking down below. The moonlight worked as a source of light however she could barely make the details out of the strawberry battlefield below her. It was a deep drop, she would definitely make an impact; it would be easy for her gem to shatter. All her pain would end if she jumped, she would be able to see her beloved Rose again.

Pearl relaxed, letting her body slowly inch off the edge. Salty, hot tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks, she could see the past before her; her battles, her friendships, Rose. Pearl would see Rose again, she gave a small smile as she closed her eyes. This was it, the end. Her feet were now tipped over the edge, her body facing the ground she would welcome with open arms. 

A warm, calloused hand gripped her small one tightly, she automatically knew who it was; the one person who had been by her side this entire time. Pearl suddenly realized what she was doing. Her dull blue eyes opened in shock, she scanned the bottom of the cliff in fear. The large figure behind her pulled her small body into a tight hug and started to cry.

“Stay,” Garnet’s voice quivered.

And so Pearl did.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading. If you want sneak peaks of my writing, follow me on Instagram, I post a shitload there.   
> Instagram: pearls.waifu


End file.
